kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~
is the forty-sixth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It features the debut of Cervantes de Leon. This episode is an adaptation of Cervantes's character episode and a continuation Ivy's character episode. Synopsis Ray's actions have changed the future! With Fygul Cestemus annihilated, Astaroth and Lizardman's existences are erased, Ivy finds herself encountering the Taki from the present, who told her the truth of her connection to the cursed sword. However, the earlier fateful confrontation only created another time paradox. Meanwhile, finds himself fighting the evil undead pirate, Cervantes de Leon! Plot TBA Continuity and Placement *'' :'' Takes place between episodes and . *''The past, 1586:'' This takes place during Ivy's Soul Chronicle. The episode leads to an alternate ending due Astaroth's erasure from existence in an earlier episode by Ray, and consequently, the original Taki prematurely informing Ivy the truth behind her cursed blood rather than continuing on with her character episode in the game. Thus, leading to her to her true father. Cast * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ウォズ|Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : Guest cast * : * : * : |沢城 みゆき|Sawashiro Miyuki}} English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Cervantes de Leon: Patrick Seitz *Sophitia Alexandra: Erica Lindbeck *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine: Lani Minella Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in ) **Zi-O ***Zi-O, , (in Decade Ridewatch) **Geiz ***Geiz *'Rider Armor used:' **Zi-O *** , DecadeArmor Ghost Form **Geiz ***N/A *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type Notes *Zi-O using Decade Armor Ghost Form against Cervantes is fitting, as this was the very form Sougo , who has the ability to absorb souls like Cervantes himself. *This is the first time Sophitia meets Sougo and Goro, while encountering Geiz might be the second time, as this becomes the first since Geiz had erased her, Rothion, and Cassandra's memories of their meeting at the end of Episode 8. *Taki using the Drive Ridewatch to summon the Tridoron (with the equipped) along with the reveal that she went to driving school and obtained a driver's license sometime before the story began is a reference to what did in . Goro has the same reaction as when he found out that Taki already got a driver's license all along, though the latter's case when he finds out Chase was taking the driving test. *This is the second time the Tridoron is used by someone other than Drive himself after the end of Drive's battle with the Roidmudes. Samus was the first back in the first Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations before she obtains the Machine TriHunter in Volume 2. Though Taki uses the and Time Mazine as her means of transport, her use of is only an alternative means of transport when she activated Drive's Ridewatch on the Beyondriver. External Links *Captain Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~ at FanFiction.Net